


Punch

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Rather than drag things out, Addison and Derek agree that their marriage is over after Thanksgiving. When Mark shows up a few months later it isn't Derek's fist that collides with his faceSet between 2x9 and 2x18





	

When she had come to Seattle she had hoped that she could salvage her marriage which was why she had agreed to cover a pediatric surgeon's maternity leave for Richard. Derek was in love with his intern and she had screwed things up by sleeping with his best friend, but that didn't mean that she didn't still love and want her husband, so they had agreed to give their marriage a try for the remainder of the temporary contract, but it obviously wasn't working out. She wanted it to work out, she couldn't go back to New York and face Mark and her life there she couldn't. Now that her husband had once again chosen work over her she knew it was over and so she was drinking.  Meredith Grey was also drinking and flirting with someone or she was before she noticed the sad redhead.

"Addison?" Meredith questioned as she approached. The redhead turned to look at the younger woman. "Are you alright?" She simply shook her head in response.

"My marriage is over, Derek and I are getting a divorce," She said trying not to cry as she spoke. The neonatal surgeon had been tempted to simply ask Joe for the bottle, she'd been throwing back straight shots of vodka in an attempt to numb the pain. "You can have him back now," She whispered sadly.

"We unofficially, officially put it behind us 3 hours ago, he said he was coming to see you," Meredith replied.

"He's in surgery again, surgery is more important than me."

"Surgery was always more important to my mother than I was,” Meredith began, “And I wanted my mother's attention especially when I was in high school, so when I was 15 I had sex with one of her interns, actually her favorite intern in an on call room at Mass Gen. Needless to say she paid more attention after that, but it was a lot of negative attention, sure I had wanted her attention, but it wasn’t worth the yelling, and I realized that it was just easier to accept that surgery was more important. I let go, you have to let go Addison." The redhead surprised herself when she smiled and nodded at the blonde. "And here I thought I would infect the happy people with my dark and twisty," Meredith chuckled as she saw the redhead’s lips curve into a smile. "You are a beautiful woman Addison, you have incredible legs, and you're smart and kind and you save babies, which is really hot. Just because Derek doesn't take the time to appreciate those things doesn't mean that someone else won't." Meredith took a moments pause before leaning over to kiss the drunk neonatal surgeon. "Goodnight Addison."

The next day, Derek was surprised when he found himself alone in an elevator with his wife. "I was told that I could find you here." She had said with a smile which he immediately returned. He looked confused though when she went and pressed the emergency stop button.

"You stood me up last night." He was about to interrupt her and say that he'd been in surgery, but she already knew that. "Don't," She said simply. "I need to say something and you can't interrupt." He nodded and let her continue. "This isn't working and it's not going to work, I wanted it to work, but it isn't going to. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I can't put into words how sorry I am for hurting you Derek. I stayed with Mark after you left, I thought I was in love with him and he hurt me, he hurt me a lot," Addison whispered struggling to hold back her tears. "So I can't wait for you to be done hurting me back." Tears finally fell from the sad gray eyes and Derek pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright Addie," He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles against her back. She broke down against his shoulder as he continued to try and sooth her and tell her it would be okay.

"I know I said I would go back to New York if we couldn't work things out, but I can't go back there, I uh signed a contract this morning and I kind of kissed this really cute blonde at the bar last night so I'm staying in Seattle. I want us to work things out Derek, be mature civilized adults about this because I know I messed up, but I still love you." 

“I love you too Addie,” He whispered as they stood against each other in the immobilized elevator.

"Do you date coworkers?" She grinned at the man that was attempting to flirt with her at the nurses station.

"I only date attendings," She joked, knowing that's what people thought anyway.

"I could be an attending." The man said with a smirk, she shook her head in amusement. "What do you look for in a date?" She saw Addison out of the corner of her eye fresh from surgery.

"I like someone in navy scrubs and a teal scrub cap."

"The navy scrubs I could do, but I don't know about teal," He teased.

"I also like leggy redheads." That caught his attention.

"So do I, I'm actually here looking for one, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Addison?" He was cut off however as said redhead punched him square in the jaw. She hissed in pain as he said "Nice to see you too Addison." The entire floor was staring at them including one Derek Shepherd.

"Me you can fuck with," She shouted, not caring who heard at this point she had already told the chief that she and Meredith were involved. "But keep your hands off of my girlfriend!"


End file.
